Space is Not For Robots
by Wild Encounter
Summary: After leaving Zim, something happens to Tak's rocket that strands her in the orbit of Earth. What's worse? She's stuck with a homesick GIR. Sidestory for 'After it Was Canceled'. -On Hiatus- SHORT CHAPTERS!
1. Space

OHHH MAN! Feels SO good to finally get this out to the world. Yep. This is that story that I so lovingly have been working on! For a week! Longest time I've worked on something EVER! Plagued by rewrites and edits I was starting to doute that this would ever go out on here. But here it is. I will be updating this alongside of my other story, so that's how it'll go! For the first few chapters, this will be auto updated, but after a while, I'll ask if this should be written more on. So, here we go. Let's get started.

-Wild Encounter.

* * *

_"Space. Where no one can hear you scream. Unless you're in a spaceship."_

"NOOOOOO! *sob* *sob* *sob* WAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MASTER!" "WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP ALL READY? YOU'RE GETTING ON MY NERVES! DO YOU WANT TO BE TAKEN APART AND SHUTDOWN?" That shut the tin can up. Any ways, where was I? Oh yeah. _"I was informed by my enemy Zim, that if I took his robot for 3 months to who knows where, that he would owe me 'Big Time'. Well, I had to accept. I wanted to see Zim clean my throne room with nothing but his tongue."_ "Mistress Tak, we have gone off course. We are drifting in the orbit of "Earth", and we cannot escape. Any Ideas?" One of my crew members was informing me of a mishap. Our ship was running out of fuel and we barely had enough to land back on Earth. We didn't know how so much fuel was wasted in such a small time period. But it was possible. We were in its orbit. Slave to gravity, imprisoned by physics. However, Irkens are trained in knowing how to deal with situations like this. Too bad they never expected anyone to be trapped in the orbit of a planet.


	2. Screaming

_"Day 2. Stuck in orbit. Communications are down. We had to shut down all unnecessary power devices that have been sucking power from the main engine. This of course included the television. The small tin can is furious, and will scream whenever he thinks is necessary. He of course thinks that this is all the time."_

"WHYYYY! TURN IT ON, TURN IT ON!"

_"It's almost unbarable. Than again, I do get to see the robot cry every now and than, which makes me smile knowing that since he tormented me, I get to return the favor."_

"I'm sorry, but I can't! We need to save power so I can make a last ditch effort to blast back to earth." I told the tin can. "So how long until we can leave?" He asked me. "Three Months." Three months is how long I'll be stuck with this.. thing. Which is how long Zim wanted me to keep him away from earth. This is going to be Utter Hell._... "May the tallest watch over me during this horrible plight that I am in."_


	3. Silence

_"Day 3. The tin can has finally shut up for more than five seconds. He's been extremely quiet, it's surprising. It's been so long that I've had a moment alone in peace. The crew are still trying to find out how they can rocket the ship back to earth. I've been in my quarters so long, I've taken a nap."_

"Hello? Where am I? Why is it so dark?"

_"Oh god... The robot's awake. This will be difficult to explain to him. He's not going to like me after this. Oh god... Well, I need to go. Why? Well..."_

"It's cold in here. Burr..." The rattling of a metal object is heard from the other room.

_"I locked him in the fridge. It was the only thing that would shut him up... I NEED TO GO!"_

-Transmission End-


	4. No Hope

_Day Unknown. Time Unknown._

_The darkness of space is getting to me. The Can got tired of annoying me, so he went to sleep. We have little power left. All chances of getting back to Earth are Void. There's no way we can get back. We are trapped here. Alone. All my crew went off into deep space in their escape pods, and one of them took my Zoot Cruiser. We are stranded. Alone. The Aliens-_

_Transmission End._


	5. Sanity's End

_Day Unknown. Time Unknown._

_We are still stranded. We have nothing left. The aliens are breaking the glass, and letting us free. We should be able to escape now... There's one breaking the hull of the ship and one attacking one of the windows. One breaking the power conduant, and one opening the door. It's all over now... We are free._

_Transmission End._


	6. True Realization

_Day 9. Time Unknown._

_For the past few days, I have been losing my mind. Thoughts escaping. Brain Breaking... No, keep focused. The robot snapped me out of it, and helped me. Insane, I know. I put the engines on low pulse, and we started to drift towards the planet. There's no telling where we'll land. Here's hoping we escape this madness._

_Transmission End._

I put the microphone down, and went to the hull, and took a glance. We were slowly drifting towards the planet, and I was excited. We were about to be saved from this nightmare. I looked over at the robot, who was asleep in the chair next to me. I remembered what happened and why. I didn't know. It just happened. It didn't matter though. We were out.

* * *

Author's Note.

I'M ALIVE! NOT DEAD!

The reason I haven't posted new chapters was because of writer's block. That's why you got so many short chapters. Sorry...

Wild Encounter.


	7. Things Change

_Things Change._

_It doesn't matter how much, or how little, they do change. Having total control of your life is never possible, because you never know when your life, or even a small thing, may change._

_I'm changing up the formula. I'm putting Space Isn't For Robots on the backburner. Why? I just don't have time since school rolled around. New chapters will come out from time to time, but not as often as other things, So consider this the last update for this story for a while. And I know that there was supposed to be a gigantic flood of new chapters, and they're coming. Just not now. Wait and see._

_**Wild Encounter**_

* * *

Transmission Start.

He's awake, and surprisingly... He's not acting nuts. It may be because he saved my life, or because he's finaly learned that sometimes you don't need to scream. We still have about a week's time til we get to the planet. And for some reason, I'm not ready for this to end. I don't want to get off of this ship, and I don't want this to be over. It's crazy, but that's just how I feel right now. Trust me. You don't know how long it's going to be, not just for you, but for me. I-

_Energy Conservation Mode Activated_


End file.
